


Text of Fate

by girliee159 (mingghues)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Chatlogs, Developing Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rated E for later chapters, Texting, chansol if you squint, dk is a cockblock, inferred soonseok, its not just texting, mingyu is a bisexual babe, slow burn kind of, theres actual fic parts to this, they barely go to class lol, underage drinking sometimes but its not major
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-23 20:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mingghues/pseuds/girliee159
Summary: unknown: hey still dtf? ;)wonwoo: Wrong number?wonwoo: I feel sorry for the person this was supposed to go to.or, mingyu has never been happier to be given a wrong phone number





	1. hey still dtf? ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Unknown: Hey, I’ll have you know my cute face makes up for my bad flirting.
> 
> Wonwoo: At least you know the flirting is bad.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unknown: Hey, I’ll have you know my cute face makes up for my bad flirting.
> 
> Wonwoo: At least you know the flirting is bad.

**Unknown** : hey still dtf? ;)

 **Wonwoo** : Wrong number?

 **Wonwoo** : I feel sorry for the person this was supposed to go to.

 **Wonwoo** : That’s a poor first-liner…

 **Unknown** : Wait is this not Sejun from Streeters?

 **Wonwoo** : No? Is that that bar on 12th street?

 **Unknown** : Yeah!

 **Unknown** : Damn it, this is like the third time this week…

 **Wonwoo** : Man if you’re anything like that first text I’d give you the wrong number too.

 **Unknown** : Hey, I’ll have you know my cute face makes up for my bad flirting.

 **Wonwoo** : At least you know the flirting is bad.

 **Wonwoo** : If you were cute you wouldn’t be getting fake numbers.

 **Unknown** : _**[attachment](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CLPloTEUcAAjQtO.jpg)**_

 **Unknown** : look at this face and tell me I’m not super cute

 **Wonwoo** : I guess you’re alright.

 **Unknown** : well i mean what about you? whats your face look like

 **Wonwoo** : I’m not about to send a picture of myself to a complete stranger. You could be an axe murderer for all I know!

 **Wonwoo** : But I can assure you, I am adorable.

 **Unknown** : pics or it didnt happen

 **Wonwoo** : At least tell me your name first.

 **Unknown** : the names mingyu. kim mingyu.

 **Wonwoo** : Okay Mr. Bond… have it your way.

 **Wonwoo** : _**[attachment](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CejCpY_WwAEU7bZ.jpg)**_

 **Mingyu** : aw dude you disappointed me i was hoping for an 80 year old man

 **Wonwoo** : Oh no sorry to disappoint :(

 **Mingyu** : but i never got your name??

 **Wonwoo** : Wonwoo. Jeon Wonwoo.

 **Wonwoo** : I thought you’d be Won-wowed by my picture.

 **Mingyu** : and you call my flirting bad 

 **Wonwoo** : My puns are next level.

 **Mingyu** : uh huh sure whatever you say

 **Wonwoo** : While this has been fun and all, I’ve got to sleep. I wish you luck in your future flirting endeavors.

 **Mingyu** : who the heck even says endeavors anymore?? but goodnight man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is something my friend and i have been working on all summer and we decided we wanted to share it. there's going to be some actual fic type chapters when they actually meet up and do things, but it starts off as a texting fic.
> 
> we hope you liked it! we have a lot typed up right now so hopefully updates wont take too long to post. until next time!


	2. hes a fuckboy isnt he

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu: wonwoo hey man its mingyu the cute one
> 
> Wonwoo: Why are you texting me?

**Mingyu** : wonwoo hey man its mingyu the cute one

**Wonwoo** : Why are you texting me?

**Mingyu** : i’m bored and in a lecture

**Mingyu** : he just keeps rambling on

**Wonwoo** : Pay attention to your lecture I’m not here to distract you.

**Mingyu** : ** _[attachment](https://i.pinimg.com/236x/86/87/c4/8687c412b9497e1c1e75db4214ad052f--kim-mingyu-mingyu-seventeen.jpg)_**

**Mingyu** : youre so mean :((

**Wonwoo** : Ugh okay I’ll humor you I guess.

**Wonwoo** : Don’t blame me for bad grades.

**Mingyu** : :D :D :D

**Mingyu** : youre the best

**Wonwoo** : I know. If you’re in a lecture right now, I assume you’re in university?

**Mingyu** : yeah im a first year!!

**Wonwoo** : Haha, I’m older than you, kiddo. I’m a sophomore.

**Mingyu** : GET OUTTA HERE WITH THAT KIDDO

**Wonwoo** : Kiddo kiddo kiddo kiddo

**Mingyu** : im breaking up with u

**Wonwoo** : we were never dating

**Mingyu** : wow stone cold

**Wonwoo** : Don’t let the door hit you on the way out :)

**Mingyu** : >:(

**Mingyu** : but anyways whats your major

**Wonwoo** : Psych major with a minor in English, and you?

**Mingyu** : Majoring in child studies actually. But I gotta go, prof is staring me down yikes

**Wonwoo** : That makes sense. Okay surprised he didn’t catch you sooner.

 

* * *

 

 

**Mingyu** : heeyy what do you mean that makes sense

**Wonwoo** : You, an actual child, major in child studies.

**Mingyu** : cant believe someone i barely know is calling me a child

**Wonwoo** : That’s just the impression I get from your flirting and pouting.

**Mingyu** : why do you type so properly it’s intimidating

**Wonwoo** : I care about proper grammar and punctuation. Sue me.

**Wonwoo** : I’m less formal with close friends.

**Mingyu** : are you saying we arent friends :(

**Wonwoo** : I’ve seen your face twice through text and only know your name.

**Mingyu** : and you know im a freshman at uni. i live in los angeles

**Wonwoo** : Okay, fair point, but I still prefer knowing more about a person before calling them a friend.

**Wonwoo** : I also live in Los Angeles.

**Mingyu** : dude thats awesome!! what uni do you go to??

**Wonwoo** : Dongguk University

**Mingyu** : okay now this is just weird

**Wonwoo** : Why?

**Mingyu** : what are the chances two total strangers come together through a wrong number and go to the same uni

**Wonwoo** : Woah, I guess the chances are higher than you’d think.

**Mingyu** : wait show me ur face again

**Wonwoo** : **[attachment](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/C3UZcC6VYAESlsI.jpg)**

**Wonwoo** : I took this one on campus so it seems fitting

**Mingyu** : nice glasses they fit u

**Wonwoo** : If they didn’t fit me I wouldn’t wear them.

**Mingyu** : cant you just take a compliment

**Wonwoo** : Thank you :)

**Mingyu** : youre welcome man :)

**Wonwoo** : Why did you want to see my face again?

**Mingyu** : to make sure you werent using some random google pic

**Wonwoo** : Well what if you’re using some random google pic how can I trust you?

**Mingyu** : _**[attachment](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CROrJJPUwAEVzG3.jpg)**_

**Mingyu** : im on my way to get some food rn ignore my wet hair

**Wonwoo** : Alright I’ll trust you...for now

**Wonwoo** : What are you getting to eat?

**Mingyu** : tteokbokki its one of my favorites

**Wonwoo** : Hey me too! The spicier the better!

**Mingyu** : thats how i feel! my brother doesnt think so though. hes weak

**Wonwoo** : Oh, you have a brother? Is he younger or older than you?

**Wonwoo** : I’m an only child

**Mingyu** : hes younger hes so cute hold on ill show you

**Mingyu** : _**[attachment](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/a0/5f/5b/a05f5bad48a96bbfdc3b55b515657fbf.jpg)**_

**Mingyu** : his name is chan

**Mingyu** : he’d kill me if he knew i sent you that pic, it’s old

**Mingyu** : he’s 17 now that pic is from like 3 years ago

**Wonwoo** : oh i’ve got a younger friend who’s 17

**Mingyu** : dude for real?? whats he look like

**Wonwoo** : **_[attachment](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/39000000/Vernon-hottie-seventeen-39003130-375-500.jpg)_**

**Wonwoo** : He looks like a dork… he thinks he’s so cool

**Wonwoo** : I told him i sent the pic and he tried to get me to send you his soundcloud

**Mingyu** : omg hes a fuckboy isnt he

**Wonwoo** : he comes across as one but he’s really an all around great guy

**Mingyu** : aw dude nice

**Mingyu** : chan is mad because i sent you an old photo

**Wonwoo** : send a new one then

**Mingyu** : _**[attachment](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/82/e9/a5/82e9a5fa7e00eb72fc77bbe4ee88cafb--dino-seventeen-paradise.jpg)**_

**Wonwoo** : what a cute kiddo

**Wonwoo** : cuter than you definitely

**Mingyu** : “cuter” does that mean you think im cute?? ;)

**Wonwoo** : ugh that flirting is what gets you wrong numbers

**Mingyu** : you didnt deny it thoughhhhh

**Wonwoo** : i’ve gotta go

**Mingyu** : alright then talk to you later :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and mingyu's shameless flirting begins...
> 
> wonwoo wont always be in denial that mingyu is cute, don't worry. but heres chapter 2 right away since the first chapter was so short! also introducing chan and vernon here, which is exciting! i hope you guys are enjoying the little bit we have up. until next time!


	3. hey if youre feeling down I can feel you up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mingyu: can I follow you? my mom always said to follow my dreams
> 
> Wonwoo: speaking of dreams, are your legs tired from running through my mind all night?
> 
> Mingyu: ok thats enough pick up lines

**Mingyu** : dude have u ever seen someone snort tteokbokki broth its wild

**Wonwoo** : it does sound wild but im in class right now

**Mingyu** : hey how come you can text in class and I cant??

**Wonwoo** : cause i’m older

**Mingyu** : weak argument man

**Mingyu** : hey I didnt mean to be weird earlier you know. like about the cute stuff

**Wonwoo** : oh no you were fine

**Wonwoo** : I mean

**Wonwoo** : you aren’t not cute

**Mingyu** : haha thanks I mean you dont have to say it just to make me feel good

**Wonwoo** : im not. how was your tteokbokki?

**Mingyu** : good! good people good food. hows class

**Wonwoo** : also good! I had already reviewed today’s lesson in advance so I dont have to pay too much attention

**Mingyu** : dude you review lessons in advance??

**Wonwoo** : yeah, I like to be prepared

**Mingyu** : thats cool I dont even pay attention most times, its kicking my ass grade wise

**Wonwoo** : have you thought of getting a tutor? or maybe just standing more?

**Mingyu** : tutors are expensive and alas I am broke

**Wonwoo** : i’m sorry man

**Wonwoo** : I just got out of class and you made me crave tteokbokki

**Mingyu** : ha sucks

**Mingyu** : go to bak’s thats where I went

**Wonwoo** : that’s literally where i’m headed as we speak

**Mingyu** : wait dude are you wearing a blue jacket

**Wonwoo** : yeah why?

**Mingyu** : I think we just passed by each other that was wild

**Wonwoo** : I didn’t notice you

**Wonwoo** : cant believe I have a stalker

**Mingyu** : hey my friend noticed first not me

**Wonwoo** : how does your friend know what I look like??

**Mingyu** : ahahahahhah man idk

**Wonwoo** : sounds suspicious

**Mingyu** : yeah hes a sketchy dude

**Mingyu** : not that I hang out with sketchy dudes

**Wonwoo** : you said he was a good person before I dont know if this is adding up

**Mingyu** : he just happened to see when you sent your pic

**Wonwoo** : sounds like a snoop

**Wonwoo** : but that’s fine cause I showed you and chan to vernon

**Wonwoo** : the 17 year old from before

**Mingyu** : yeah I remember him he tried to give me his soundcloud

**Wonwoo** : yeah that’s the one

**Wonwoo** : he said you guys seem “like chill dudes”

**Mingyu** : okay good cause if he said anything bad about chan id have to fight

**Wonwoo** : no he actually seemed more interested in chan than you

**Wonwoo** : or at least I think he did

**Wonwoo** : it can be tough to read what he’s feeling

**Mingyu** : see now im just offended gosh

**Wonwoo** : well it only makes sense since chan is same age

**Wonwoo** : I bet you’re old to him

**Mingyu** : youre even older

**Wonwoo** : but i’m cool

**Mingyu** : you study lessons before class

**Wonwoo** : …

**Wonwoo** i’m still cooler than you

**Mingyu** : uh huh whatever helps you sleep at night

**Wonwoo** : my pillow and blanket help me sleep at night

**Mingyu** : ha ha very funny

**Wonwoo** : I think so too

**Mingyu** : omg youre obnoxious

**Wonwoo** : you love me

* * *

 

**Mingyu** : hey man whats your favorite color

**Wonwoo** : blue

**Mingyu** : cool mines black

**Wonwoo** : why do you ask?

**Mingyu** : I dunno why not learn more about each other?

**Wonwoo** : oh okay, then what’s your favorite dessert

**Mingyu** : patbingsoo yum what about you

**Wonwoo** : alright this is getting crazy that’s also my favorite!

**Mingyu** : dude!! I know this awesome place nearby

**Wonwoo** : lemme guess, the nunsaram cafe

**Mingyu** : yeah omg

**Wonwoo** : figures

**Wonwoo** : it’s a wonder we’ve never run into each other before

**Mingyu** : maybe we have and we just never knew it

**Wonwoo** : I think I would’ve noticed a face like yours

**Mingyu** : oh really??

**Wonwoo** : yeah I couldn’t forget your ugly face

**Mingyu** : listen here you soggy piece of bread

**Wonwoo** : it’s the truth you burnt toast

**Mingyu** : jerk

**Wonwoo** : alright i’m going to chase my dreams and get patbingsoo

**Mingyu** : ugh bring me some

**Wonwoo** : no

**Wonwoo** : youll have to get it yourself

**Mingyu** : fine be there in 5

**Wonwoo** : im not even there yet youll be on your own

**Mingyu** : ill wait 4ever for u

**Wonwoo** : gee how romantic

**Mingyu** : thanks ive been working on my flirting

**Mingyu** : wanna hear some lines

**Wonwoo** : oh boy, sure I do

**Mingyu** : hey if youre feeling down I can feel you up

**Wonwoo** : oh my god

**Wonwoo** : please never use that

**Mingyu** : do you smoke pot? Because weed be cute together

**Wonwoo** : I mari-wanna stop your bad pick up lines

**Mingyu** HA THAT WAS GOOD

**Wonwoo** : thanks

**Wonwoo** : your lines still suck though

**Mingyu** : come on they didnt make you smile at allll?

**Wonwoo** : maybe a little

**Mingyu** : YES GO MINGYU

**Mingyu** : wait ill try actual nice ones

**Mingyu** : are you a camera because every time I look at you I smile

**Wonwoo** : you can do better than that

**Mingyu** : can I follow you? my mom always said to follow my dreams

**Wonwoo** : speaking of dreams, are your legs tired from running through my mind all night?

**Mingyu** : ok thats enough pick up lines

**Wonwoo** : i’m sure you’ll get better with time

**Wonwoo** : i’m rooting for you

**Mingyu:** are you still at nunsaram?

**Wonwoo** : yeah i’m sitting down now

**Mingyu** : order me strawberry and ill pay you

**Mingyu:** shoot never mind I was gonna go get some but I have to bring chan his dumb book for class

**Wonwoo** : oh so do you want me to order it or not

**Mingyu** : nah sorry maybe ill bump into you some other time

**Wonwoo** : more for me

**Mingyu** : yeah rub it in

**Wonwoo** : maybe I should get mango and strawberry

**Wonwoo** : all for me

**Mingyu** : here I am trying to be a good brother and this is how you treat me

**Wonwoo** : just bring chan his book for class

**Mingyu** : text me later??

**Wonwoo** : yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi guys sorry for this update to take a while! classes started for us so we havent had much time to work on it! we're hoping future updates will be up some time on the weekends (saturday, sunday or maybe monday) but we'll let you know when we figure it out!
> 
> thanks for all the comments and kudos!! seeing that stuff really makes us excited to post more. we hope you enjoyed the chapter and a flustered mingyu
> 
> (btw sorry if multiple author notes show up on, we're really not sure how to get rid of that)


	4. cute guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonwoo: he called me cute?
> 
> Mingyu: Is that all you got from that?

**Mingyu** : **_[attachment](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/d8/69/f9/d869f9bc3c399657b7721c7ce5bd54d1--kim-mingyu-selca-bella.jpg)_**

 **Mingyu** : Finally got his dumb ass to try and study

 **Wonwoo** : I don’t know who you are but thank you

 **Wonwoo** : oh wait is it chan

 **Mingyu** : No its his friend Seungcheol

 **Wonwoo** : Oh hello

 **Mingyu** : I’m guessing this is Wonwoo

 **Wonwoo** : Yeah  
  
**Wonwoo** : Wait how did you know?

 **Mingyu** : He talks about you a lot

 **Mingyu** : And also your contact name

 **Wonwoo** : what kind of stuff does he talk about

 **Mingyu** : About how you guys have a lot in common and how you’re cute. He wants to meet you but he’s a dork

 **Wonwoo** : he called me cute?

 **Mingyu** : Is that all you got from that?

 **Wonwoo** : Anyways… make sure he stays focused studying

 **Mingyu** : I've got to know if you think he’s cute. I wont tell him and I’ll delete the messages.

 **Mingyu** : I just don’t want him getting led on.

 **Wonwoo** : promise you’ll delete the messages?

 **Mingyu** : I promise.

 **Wonwoo** : okay, I think he’s really cute and even have his name as “CUTE GUY” in my contacts omg don’t you dare tell him

 **Mingyu** : That’s disgusting.

 **Mingyu** : I’m glad you think that. You should invite him out somewhere, he’s worried about “crossing the line” or whatever.

 **Wonwoo** : I dont know what if we rush things and he realizes he doesn’t feel the same way

 **Wonwoo** : and hey don’t call it disgusting you jerk

 **Mingyu** : You don’t even have to call it anything. We can meet up as a group of pals hanging out

 **Mingyu** : Besides he smiles whenever he gets a text from you

 **Wonwoo** : alright sounds like a plan just make sure these messages never see the light of day again

 **Mingyu** : Deal. I think he’s gone into an essay coma so I should probably check on him.

 **Wonwoo** : make sure he’s still breathing

* * *

 

 **Mingyu** : im still alive but at what cost

 **Wonwoo** : whoa you’re back

 **Wonwoo** : I was worried you wouldnt make it

 **Mingyu** : me too man I hate uni

 **Wonwoo** : right now it’s just university but once you experience great classes and professors it’ll be funiversity

 **Mingyu** : this is why youll never be cool my friend

 **Wonwoo** : well you’ll always be my lame friend

 **Mingyu** : aw you really mean that?

 **Wonwoo** : as long as your pick up lines remain horrible then yes

 **Mingyu** : my pick up lines get me so many dates. at least -2.

 **Wonwoo** : if only you could get by on looks alone you’d be set

 **Mingyu** : careful dont make me think youre flirting ill bring out more bad lines

 **Wonwoo** : give me your worst

 **Mingyu** : was that an earthquake or did you just rock my world

 **Wonwoo** : you’re earth-making me cringe pff

 **Mingyu** : can I borrow a kiss I promise ill give it back

 **Wonwoo** : anyways

 **Wonwoo:** when did you want to go get patbingsoo

 **Wonwoo** : unless you don’t actually want to

 **Wonwoo** : then that’s fine

 **Mingyu** : oh I didnt know you wanted to

 **Mingyu** : im free whenever you are

 **Wonwoo** : oh cool, then maybe this sunday?

 **Mingyu** : yeah!!! I mean sure

 **Wonwoo** : you can invite chan or friends if you want I wouldn’t mind

 **Mingyu** : yeah ill ask chan if he wants to go. maybe vernon will want to?

 **Wonwoo** : he’s always up for food

 **Mingyu** : sounds like my kinda person

 **Mingyu** : but uh is vernon okay with gay guys because I dont want him uncomfortable around chan or whatever

 **Wonwoo** : yeah of course man

 **Wonwoo** : and im fine with it too! I mean, it’d be pretty ironic otherwise

 **Mingyu** : ok good cause people used to give him shit for it. he had to switch schools and everything

 **Wonwoo** : i’ll fight them

 **Mingyu** : what do you mean it’d be ironic though

 **Wonwoo** : since im gay too

 **Mingyu** : oh hey!! you learn something new everyday

 **Wonwoo** : I checked with vernon and he’s cool with coming

 **Wonwoo** : I bet he thinks I can’t see the excitement in his eyes

 **Mingyu** : aw cute chan is up to going too

 **Mingyu** : hes a bit shy but I bet you he’ll listen to vernon’s mixtape

 **Wonwoo** : it’s like we’re taking our kids on a play date

 **Wonwoo** : oh vernon can get anyone to listen to his mixtape

 **Mingyu** : I take that as a challenge

 **Wonwoo** : a challenge you will lose

 **Mingyu** : ill have you know im very competitive

 **Wonwoo** : if vernon is passionate about anything, it’s his music

 **Wonwoo** : so i’m just warning you to prepare yourself

 **Mingyu** : oh im prepared

 **Wonwoo** : well anyways, I wish you a good night, don’t let the bed bugs bite

 **Wonwoo** : ** _[attachment](http://pm1.narvii.com/6122/a3da5c908e73410dbd70185d5a3568417acff1b4_hq.jpg)_**

 **Wonwoo** : can’t wait to see you saturday

 **Mingyu** : while i appreciate the selfie and all, what kind of angle is that

 **Wonwoo** : here i thought it'd make you smile

 **Mingyu** : it did! you look cute

 **Wonwoo** : good night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woohoo new chapter! we've been told photos weren't showing up for some people, so from now on we're going to link them whenever the fic says /attachment/. hopefully we can figure it out but that's how it'll be for the meantime.
> 
> mingyu and wonwoo are going to finally meet next chapter! so the next chapter will be a majority of actual story rather than texting. we hope you enjoy it! until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> this is something my friend and i have been working on all summer and we decided we wanted to share it. there's going to be some actual fic type chapters when they actually meet up and do things, but it starts off as a texting fic
> 
> sorry for the short chapter but i hope you liked it nonetheless! we have a lot typed up right now so hopefully updates wont take too long to post. until next time!


End file.
